


How to Ask Your Crush Out 101 by Choi Soobin

by whatawitch



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Choi Soobin-Centric, Coffee Shops, College/University Life, Fantasy AU, M/M, Pining!Soobin, Witch!Jungkook, witch!Hueningkai, witch!Soobin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatawitch/pseuds/whatawitch
Summary: In a world where magic is real, (well, to Soobin, Hueningkai and Jungkook, it is) why don't you use it as a way to (stalk) admire your crush (from afar like a creep)?An AU where Soobin is a witch, along with his family, and likes to (stalk, shut up, Kai!) admire the cute barista of the cafe across his apartment building from afar. As a bunny. At least, he gets pets from said barista. (Ha! Take that, Kai!)
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. 1. Disguise yourself as a cute animal.

**Author's Note:**

> Some things to pay attention to:  
> 1\. Soobin, Huening Kai and Jungkook are cousin.  
> 2\. Jungkook already graduated, Soobin is in his junior year and Huening Kai is a freshman.  
> 3\. Magic in here is the ability of someone to control something on what they like and mostly it's self-taught or independent learning.
> 
> Enjoy the story!

Attention, people. Magic is real, so are witches. Cue _gasp_. Surprised? Soobin isn't. Well, how could he be? He's a witch and has grown up with it before he even said his first word.

(His first word was "bunny" much to his family's amusement and Soobin's displeasure.)

And, no. It's not the kind of magic where you have a wand to swish with fancy spells. No. Magic is more complicated, also beautiful in its own way. The magic we're talking about is the one where it's varied and not limited to only that. If you ask Soobin about what is magic, he will simply answer that magic is life.

That answer is sufficient.

Magic, in their world, is something that will work under two conditions. You have the potential to begin with and faith that it will work. If a witch only has one of the two, their magic is unbalanced. It's not uncommon for a witch to take years to use their magic on something simple steadily. Most of the time, it fluctuates. Case in point, Soobin's magic. He has the potential, but his faith wavers. His magic only will work randomly that it frustrates him.

( _"Okay, let's try again."_

_"Kai, I told you. I cannot control it. I still can't."_

_"That's the point of this training, right?"_ )

For example, Soobin's mother is a plant witch. Since she has a more controlled magic, she can grow plants (more likely to coax them with her magic) and even make them wilted (parasites, his mother said). No wonder that their home is filled with plants here and there. (Except, in Soobin's room because he doesn't need anymore of reasons for his mother to barge in. He took some succulents, though, to his apartment when he moved away.)

( _"Don't worry, Soobin. I finally managed to use a bit of my magic when I was fifteen."_

_"Mother, that's still—"_

_"I already was able to use magic since I was five. It was even more disastrous. By the time I was fifteen, I had only been capable of using simple magic._ _I know what I'm saying.")_

His mother is also able to detect plants' emotions. That's why she hates brewing potions. Soobin is between amused and miserable every time he watches his father brew one, because in another room, his mother is busy wiping her eyes since she's crying. That's an entertaining sight if you ask Soobin. His mother is always the reasonable one between him and his father. To watch her crying over chopped onions is sort of amusing, but a pity.

Talking about his father. His father, for another example, is an emotion witch. He's also so good at that. He rarely uses it to manipulate others' emotions, though. He said, it felt like violating others' freedoms.

( _"It's a shame, right, Soobin? We can get more discount at this!"_

_"Honey, my magic doesn't work that way."_

_"Train harder! So, we can get more discount!"_ )

His father usually just uses it to detect others' emotions. That's why it's no use of Soobin to lie to his father. Every time he does it, he will face a deadpan expression from the elder's. Even before Soobin opens his mouth, his father knows. It's honestly scaring Soobin at how good he is.

( _"Father"_

_"What did I tell you about lying?"_

_"But!"_

_"Time out, young man."_ )

Now, what about Soobin? Can you guess what his magic is?

Some might think that Soobin is between a plant or an emotion witch like his parents, even the combination of them. (How Soobin would like that.)

But, no. His magic isn't like that. Or else, how is he supposed to admire his crush from afar? His potential is more subtle, at some point. Soobin would like to develop it more, though. If only it's not limited to that. Sigh.

* * *

If you get asked on how to ask your crush out, people might recommend as follows; you can just ask them directly or approach them slowly. Right? _Right_. Like, _totally_. Uh-huh. _Yeah_.

Pft, **no**. That's funny. If it's as simple as that, why would Soobin bother to use his magic? Or try to control it so he can use it whenever he wants instead of depending on luck?

"Hyung." Calls Kai besides him. His hand waves in front of his face.

"Huh?" Soobin blinks his eyes. His head turns to Kai who watches him with an attentive gaze.

Soobin cringes inwardly at the inspection. He needs to stop spacing out about this said crush. But, the sight that he saw this morning was just so—

" **Soobin-hyung**." Kai calls with more emphasis this time. His brown eyes now are glued to Soobin as they scan the elder's face for a few seconds. Until a smile blooms on Kai's face as Soobin narrows his eyes back in suspicion. Despite Kai's magic, he might appear as otherwise.

_Their family agreed that Kai's magic ability is angel-like. His main potential is the wings on his back that will appear whenever he wants (if he can conjure it. He usually uses it to fly around.) and the aura as the side effect. Whoever was nearby Kai, they would be mesmerized by him. People always said that when they took a look at Hueningkai, they would be blinded. It's also one of the reasons people **never** got angry on him._

_(Not gonna lie, it's always amusing for Soobin listening to the people who describe Hueningkai as such because his baby cousin will likely to squeak and get embarrassed.)_

"Whatever you're thinking," his plastic fork points at Kai who grins wider, "stop."

"I am not thinking. What makes you say so?"

"Not thinking, my ass."

Gasping, Kai slaps Soobin on his arm lightly, "language! My ears are too holy for this!"

Soobin only rolls his eyes at him. Ironic.

Despite their bickering, Soobin is really close with Kai. They spent their childhood together, despite their four years age difference. Whatever school that Soobin went to, Kai would be coming up to him. Back then, their friends thought that these two were brothers instead of cousins.

"What did you say again?" Soobin asks after a brief moment of silence. He scoops his lunch and brings it up to his mouth.

"Jungkook-hyung will be back at the end of the month," Kai replies as he digs around his bag and shows his and Jungkook's chat to Soobin, "he said that he wanted us to hang out."

Ah, yes. Another cousin. Jeon Jungkook. The golden child of their witch family. What can't Jungkook do? Nothing. But, Soobin isn't bitter about that. He's proud of his hyung and fond of him. Jungkook is just lovable with his bunny smile and his competitive streak. _(Although, Soobin begs to differ for the latter )_

"Hang out? Not training?" His nose scrunches up. His eyes move up and down as he reads the chats. Soobin even snorts at one bubble chat where the eldest typed "angel" to call Kai with.

The way Kai hits him on his shoulder and the responded yell, it shows that he knows Soobin is laughing on that one.

Usually, Jungkook always asks them to train together when he visits. Simply because he has more controlled magic than they do. Jungkook tried to help them stabilize their potential. Kai even managed to conjure his wings without pain with his help.

(It still pains Soobin to reminisce that part of their magic training. One of the side effects of Kai's magic was the feeling of pain whenever he conjures his wings as if his back really reconstructed to let them out.

Kai's wings are too real for only a magic. Soobin still remembers the days when a pair of pure white wings would pop out of the younger's back quivering and bloody. The sight made him sick.)

"Nah," the younger shakes his head, "he wants to refresh or something? I don't know. You know how he is. Jungkook-hyung can be random. He might say he's only interested at hanging out. Who knows at the end of the day he wants to train together, too?"

At that, Soobin only hums. True, his hyung is sort of random and can change his mind quickly. Regardless, he nods his head, "sure. We need to catch up since the last time he came."

"Last time he came here was two weeks ago, Hyung."

"Two weeks with only you to last is a very long time, _Ning-Ning_." Soobin says mockingly with Kai's nickname from their family. He almost laughs at the disgusted look thrown by Kai at him.

"I'm a delight and we both know it."

"Angels do not tell lies."

"You're calling me an angel?" Hueningkai flutters his eyelashes and closes their gap to Soobin who pushes his cousin's face away.

"Yes, I'll be calling you Lucifer from now on."

The only reply he gets is another slap and gasp as Soobin laughs at the expected reaction. Their banter continues after a while until it's time for them to go to each other's class as they're finished with lunch. For a moment, Soobin forgets about the cute barista he saw this morning.

Or for other previous mornings, too. But, yeah. For now, his mind isn't on that.

* * *

Soobin has been in his apartment since the second semester. Because his university required their students to live on campus dorms in their first semester, he reluctantly agreed to the agreement.

It was hell for him. The bathroom, the crowd and his roommate. His roommate! God, how could he forget about him? They barely talked the entire semester. Soobin didn't even know his name. Their interactions were only nods, grunts and murmurs.

The moment his mother asked if he wanted to move out of the dorm, Soobin didn't even hesitate to hug her and say thank you repeatedly. He felt so grateful that he could cry.

Long story short, he moved out and got himself an apartment. Even Jungkook helped him move with Kai tagging along. That day had never been more beautiful for him.

His apartment is still in the campus area, fifteen minutes walk, but no elevator inside. He stays on the third floor. (Thank goodness for Jungkook-hyung's strength.) Every day is a work-out for Soobin since he has to climb the stairs. It's only the downside he's willing to take. Even though, it always makes Soobin painting at the end of the climb. ( _Kai can only shake his head in disapproval_.)

The neighbors aren't noisy or nosy, but they are friendly as they always say hi (some nod) to him when they meet. The rent is also not that expensive, it's fair with its strategic location. It's a perfect place. What more can he say?

Ugh, more. Let's not start with this mysterious barista that has been on his mind all day.

(Okay, let's be real. This barista has been on his mind for weeks. **Weeks**.)

Even more perfect (screw English of comparative rules) as across his apartment building, there's a small coffee shop. Actually, no. It's a cat cafe. A cat cafe with an angel of a barista.

( _This is THE angel that Kai should thrive to be. Take notes, kid_.)

* * *

_It was a bad day that Soobin met this angel. He had a killer professor on his morning class that he was late to go to and didn't have lunch to finish the forgotten assignment because he, somehow, didn't remember to do it. He simply blamed Jungkook and Kai for asking him to hang out, even though he has two weeks to finish it._

_That day was the worst._

_Until him. (Soobin couldn't help sighing dreamily at the thought of him.)_

_He was walking down from the campus to his apartment. His walking pace was sluggish as he dragged his feet. Today was exhausting, even for a witch like Soobin. The thought of the stairs in his apartment made Soobin more agitated. Why didn't he choose an apartment with elevator? What was he thinking?_

_He frowned (although Kai sometimes says Soobin pouts, not frowns. Even Jungkook agrees on that.) as his mind replayed on what happened today. Everything was a mess and Soobin agreed that today sucked. He sighed more forcefully and kicked at the pavement under his feet._

_His attention snapped as he heard a chuckle not too far from he was standing up. Soobin could feel an embarrassed blush creeping on his cheeks. Oh, no. Did he just see what Soobin did? Shit. At times like this, he wished he was an earth witch or something. He needed the ground to swallow him. ASAP._

_"Huh?" Asked Soobin as he heard the stranger said something. He didn't listen since he was still on his head. His gaze focused on whoever-it-is and suddenly, Soobin wished that he was a time witch._

_The sight in front of him was not something he prepared for all his life to see. This man, who stood in front of him, was wearing an apron and a cute black beret on his black hair. He was simply wearing a black pants and a white shirt, but if he were the model of this style and clothes, Soobin wouldn't hesitate to buy all of the clothes in a heartbeat._

_(Okay, maybe not that fast. Perhaps, he would save up some money and buy it later.)_

_He blinked again when the man started to walk close with a frown with his face. Oh, no. Soobin spaced out again. Okay, ground, time to swallow him up._

_"okay?" His bony hand waved in front of Soobin's face with a concerned frown. God, even frowning **still** made him look gorgeous. What the_

_"I-I'm okay!" Soobin quickly responded while nodding his head and it almost collided with the other's. Soobin cringed at that._

_"It's okay. Take it easy." He said with a friendly laugh and twinkling eyes. He might find Soobin amusing. Stupidly amusing. That was not the impression he would like to give._

_"What did the pavement do?" Asked the stranger again while crossing his arms, his posture was relaxing instead of standing up with his hands on his sides like before._

_Soobin was confused on where to look. Up? Yeah, no chance. He would have to see the man's face and who knew he would keep blanking out. To the side? No, it seemed so rude. Ugh, down? What was he acting so shy for? For God's sake, he was in his junior year!_

_With eyes casted down, Soobin replied, "uh, nothing. It was just a bad day." He said lowly, once in a while glancing at the stranger to make sure he knew he wasn't ignored._

_Hold up, why did Soobin care if he knew he wasn't ignored?_

_"I'm sorry to hear that." Soobin only shrugged. It's not as if it's the stranger's fault, anyway. He turned his gaze up and he tried not to show that this man's appearance affected him more than he liked. Shit, why did he look so good even though he was just breathing?_

_"Are you going to do something else?" He asked again. His tone was genuinely curious as he still looked at Soobin steadily. His height might be shorter than Soobin, but his presence alone was intimidating. Luckily, he managed to catch the question this time._

(Was he a witch? No. A witch could sense another witch's presence as the air changed between them. He's not a witch.)

 _"Uhhh...." He furrowed his forehead, confused on what to answer without being rude because Soobin was so desperate to go back to his apartment and just slept his sorrow away. After that, he might order a cheesy_ tteokbokki _as the binge-watch snack._

_"Sorry, that seems personal, huh? And random, too." The man chuckled. One of his hands scratched the back of his neck. His body gesture showed he was embarrassed._

_He only lifted his hands up to placate Soobin who started shaking his head and laughed awkwardly to convince the taller that Soobin wasn't being rude. The question just caught him off guard._

_"It's just the cafe that I worked at," his thumb pointed at the back, "it's a cat cafe. Our coffee and cakes are delicious if you like to try. You see, I'm the barista."_

_His eyes followed where thumb was pointing at and Soobin couldn't help himself but to snort as he saw the name's place and the decoration of the building. On top of it, there was a board with writings and a neon lamp all around it to light it up when the sky turned darker. 'Feline Great Coffee Shop' was the name of the building. Beside the board, there was a peeking calico cat with the whiskers. The wall paint was black, despite the bright interior of the room that Soobin could see. It's a cozy and chic café, but Soobin was exhausted and he just wanted his bed._

Pronto.

_On one hand, he's interested with the ~~man~~ cafe and would like to try to go there._

_(Having animals around really made him excited, but his energy was so depleted, he was sure he would just sleep on the lobby of the apartment if he was too lazy to go upstairs to his room.)_

_"I would like to but ~~"~~ He was cut by the stranger as the man talked at the same time._

_"Shoot, I gotta go!" His eyes widened when they talked at the same time and the barista, again, chuckled at that. The sight almost caused a heart attack on Soobin._

_"Yeah, no worries! You can come here whenever you want. I have to go now, though," he smiled at Soobin, "my break ended. Need to get back to work. I'll see you around!"_

* * *

That day was getting worse and better for Soobin. It's better because he met an angel. _(The real deal of angel, okay. Not like Huening_ Kai.) It's worse because before Soobin could ask what his name was, the barista already went hurriedly inside to get back to work. He wants to visit the cafe to meet him, but he doesn't want to look and act so awkward because he finds the barista interesting.

Thus, an idea popped in his mind. Perhaps, he just needs to practice to be around the barista to get used to his presence, right? Why does he have to visit to the cafe and talk like a normal person if he could just use his magic to do otherwise? Pft, please. Soobin is a _genius_. _(Shut up, Kai. No one asked your opinion.)_

Therefore, Soobin decided that he would transform as a rabbit to sneak into the cafe. A rabbit inside a cat cafe? It's not weird at all!

( _Except, it is, Soobin. It is._ )

Plan #1 on motion; disguise himself as a rabbit using his magic and getting used to the barista's presence, so Soobin can ask the other out without being embarrassing.


	2. 2. Ask for pets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin plans to be a bunny and goes in to the cat cafe, what could go wrong? Boom, fool proof, y'all. Except, it's not. Apparently, anything or everything can go wrong, even if you're a witch.
> 
> It's the second phase of Soobin's plan of getting the attention of his crush, that is; asking for pets. He already transformed himself into a bunny and wait for the opportunity to come. The question is; which one he would get, a disaster or the long awaited chance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, it's mostly a recount on what happened when Soobin went in as a bunny. I think more than half of the story is about it. Please, enjoy the story!

_Soobin was so right about the interior of the cafe. It was so cozy that even in his bunny form, Soobin was tempted to close his eyes and find the nearest corner for his bunny mind to relax and sleep. The place was so clean, although it wasn't so bright that it wouldn't blind anyone for coming in. The atmosphere was also calming and the playlist fit in just right. There was only one thing that he would like to change and that was the smell of cats. Well, no. Scratch that. Not only the smell of the cats, but everything was just not right._

_Now, don't get Soobunny wrong._

_Because of his magic, Soobin was very sensitive towards animals that he could feel their emotions. He also connected better with animals since he could understand them deeper, unlike other humans. Again, thanks to his magic. Choosing veterinarian as his college major wasn't a disappointment, Soobin was certain of that._ _However, because of his magic, Soobin, in his animal form, could be trapped in the mind of a bunny. It meant almost all of the animal instinct got the better part of him. He needed to control it fast, or else. Like, right now. His nose wouldn't stop twitching from the unfamiliar smell. He could feel his hind legs started to twitch, too. His control was slipping and he needed to be fast to find the barista or this would end up in vain._

_Now, here's the tricky part._

_Since Soobin, in his bunny form, thought like a bunny, it was sort of difficult to achieve what his human side wanted. Not even five minutes he's in the cafe, the bunny witch's mind had gone fuzzy from all of the new sensations. He always transformed into a bunny in his home or around his family members. The sensations and the feelings were familiar to him, therefore the bunny side didn't go all crazy from it. His control had been better._

_But, now. Deep, deep down, on the back of his human mind, he asked to himself on what was he thinking. If he had been a human, regrets would fill him to the brim of his consciousness._

_He could feel the panic inside him started to bubble up to the surface. That, with his animal side rebelling, Soobin could feel almost the last of his conscious got swallowed. Until he got suddenly picked up and he let out a bunny scream. (Human-Soobin inside him winced at the sound. Both at the wailing sound and the memory of Huening Kai almost cried when he knew that's how bunnies sounded when they were in distress.)_

_"Calm down, Bunny...." A soft male voice made his ears perked up. Why did it sound familiar. Soobin wondered to himself, when did he hear this sound?_

_He felt big, but gentle hand started to scratch the area around his forehead and getting down to his nose. Reflexively, Soobin started to scent the nearest finger. This person also smelled familiar. But, where? No. How? Wait, who-?_

_"Soobunny." Said the voice again, tinged with a confusion. Now, that nickname really got him. It sounded specific. It's like he knew some of the people who would call him that. Before he could think anything else, Soobin felt something on his back and another on his chest. The familiar stranger cradled him close to his chest and the smell that hit Soobin made his fuzzy mind a little bit clearer._

_"Jungkook-hyung?" said another voice. **This** time he could feel his human side went to the surface faster than it usually was._

_That's the voice he had been looking for!_ _That's the barista's voice. He almost jumped from Jungkook's embrace until his mind caught up that it would be suspicious of him to escape in a new environment where it would be overwhelming him._

_**Wait** , **Jungkook-hyung**? Oh, no, no, no. What was he doing here?_

_He looked up at Jungkook first. His cousin gaze was inquisitive as he was staring back at the younger. Soobin practically knew the questions on the other witch's mind. All he could do just to twitch his nose and tried to act cute with widening his eyes. He could only burrow his face on Jungkook's chest as he heard a snort as the reaction. It seemed that he couldn't escape this one as easily as he assumed._

_"Yeonjun." Greeted Jungkook with a smile on his face. Huh, were they friends? The thought excited him that one of his legs started to bounce. Jungkook started to pet Soobin under his chin. This got him another raise of brow and a teasing smile. Well, **shit**._

_"Uh...." Soobin could hear a snicker from Jungkook at the newcomer's curiosity and hesitation, "is that a bunny?"_

_His cousin, now, let out a hearty laugh at that question. Thank God, animals couldn't blush, "yes, this is a bunny. A black fur and tall bunny." Soobin could only groan to himself. Yes, Jungkook-hyung. The message wasn't as subtle as you thought it was. He understood that Jungkook knew very well who was in his hold._

_Just as things couldn't get any worse, Jungkook turned him around to face the barista and held him even tighter as Soobin almost jumped out of his hold to pounce on the other guy. Even his bunny side knew the man was **that** attractive. The transformed witch even almost let out the previous scream again, but Soobin only let himself to move forward, yet it earned him another tight hold around his body._

_"Isn't he eager." Jungkook commented wryly, cradling his cousin closer again and rubbed under his chin. Jungkook sent a warning look to the bunny in his arms, but, the pets didn't stop, so Soobin couldn't really complain._

_But, that was not his focus now._

_"I didn't know you had a bunny." Said Yeonjun with his eyes still glued to both of them.  
_

_Ah, yes. The focus was this person. Thiswhat was his name again? Yeonjun? Soobin chanted the name over and over in his mind to etch it or he would forget the name that he didn't ask when he got the chance._

_"A lot of things you didn't know." Jungkook muttered under his breath quickly that got him a kick from Soobin. Bad Jungkook-hyung, his nose twitched._

_The eldest cleared his throat and gave Yeonjun a smile while still petting Soobin, "It's not mine, anyway. My **cousin** who lives nearby has this little one. I sort of baby-petsit him while he's gone. I hope you don't mind I brought him over, this is not a pet cafe, after all. If you mind, I can just leave this bunny outside? He's trained, don't worry." Jungkook flashed a brilliant smile at Yeonjun._

**_Bad_ ** _**Jungkook-hyung**._

_Yeonjun, bless his angelic heart, chuckled at that (albeit a bit awkward), "no! It's okay! The bunny is so tame and cute. He doesn't even make a fuss. I don't mind." He sent a smile to Jungkook but, it's Soobin who felt there were arrows to his heart. Ugh, that smile was dangerous. Yeonjun was dangerous._

_"That's unfortunate," snickered Jungkook, he continued with laughter in his words, "anyway, here's the CD that Hobi-hyung wanted me to give it to you." With only a hand cradling Soobin, the other one rummaged his bag. While Jungkook was busy finding whatever it was (Soobin didn't really listen and wasn't able to concentrate fully), Yeonjun couldn't contain his emotion as his eyes were glued to Soobin. (who was also looking at the male, but the barista didn't need to know about that.)_

_"Hello." Yeonjun crooned at Soobin. Ugh, those arrows were getting deeper to his heart as he was addressed directly. In his bunny form. Still, directly._

_Soobin could see Yeonjun's eyes lit up as the witch directed his twitching (it wouldn't stop) nose to the other's hand that wanted to pet him. He briefly sniffed the nearest finger, even nudged it. Soobin watched as Yeonjun let out a quiet excited gasp and started to pet the bunny on his head. Soobin even let him by scooting forward a bit._

_The adoring coo from Yeonjun as the bunny let him to do what he wanted and Soobin rubbed his chin on the human's hand was worth of Jungkook's teasing and his own embarrassment._

_"He's so cute, hyung!" Exclaimed Yeonjun with contained glee not to scare the animal away. If only he knew that Yeonjun could never scare this bunny. **This** witch bunny in particular._

_"Isn't he." Said Jungkook neutrally, "don't you see him around, Yeonjun?"_

_His head perked up at that._

_"Uh, no," Yeonjun shook his head, "should I?"_

_"Sort of," replied Jungkook ambiguously, "you see, my cousin's bunny is so trained that he even walked himself. The bunny can go out by himself and back home without any help from others." Although, the barista seemed to be amused by the idea as he laughed at it and kept petting Soobin, the bunny witch turned his head and put both of his bunny hands on Jungkook's mouth to signal him to stop talking. The youngest knew what Jungkook was trying to do. This, to no avail, was seen by the only human among the three and he chuckled lightly. Blissfully ignorant of what was between the family._

_"Aren't you adorable." Cooed Yeonjun again, quieter this time, to Soobin. Not too long, his hand retreated and Soobin had to hold himself from jumping out of Jungkook's hold._

_Jungkook just hummed as he observed the two. His smile didn't even look a bit suspicious as he handed Yeonjun a CD that Soobin couldn't read in this form. But, he pulled Soobin closer to his body and circled another arm on his body. Jungkook only smiled good-naturedly as the barista said his thanks to him._

_"Well, I think that is all. I'll be going now," Soobin's cousin then adjusted his bag on his shoulders, "the **bunny** needs his lunch." The eldest gave Yeonjun his signature smile (the scrunched up nose smile) and a wave. Both of them said good-bye to each other. When Jungkook turned around, Soobin could only put his chin on his cousin's shoulder and twitched his nose at Yeonjun._

_The bright smile and excited wave were **definitely** worth of Jungkook's teasing after he transformed back to his human form._

* * *

Now, here he is, standing up across the cafe and in front of his apartment building. Soobin is torn between happy and reluctant to meet Jungkook this weekend. The other witch didn't ask any questions when he transformed, although his face expressed something else.

( _"Stop. Ugh, don't say anything."_

_"I didn't say anything."_

_"Your face said different thing."_

_"You can read face expressions now, Soobunny?" The tone was amused and challenging._

_A groan, "Hyung!")_

His brown eyes are scanning the cafe while adjusting the straps of his backpack on his back. Since that day of Soobin transforming into a bunny and meeting Jungkook accidentally (one month ago to be exact), Soobin has been going in and out of the cafe in his bunny form. Did he get pets? Of course, he did. Oh, he **did**. He certainly did. Yeonjun (Soobin remembers the name by his heart), to no avail, always asks the same question.

( _"Are you here by yourself?" Blink._ _"Are you really here by yourself? Wow, Jungkook-hyung didn't lie. You are a smart bunny. That, or your owner isn't being responsible.")_

And after a few pets, Soobin would hop away where he could hide and calm himself down from the excitement. From what happened, there were the pro and con of the situation. Pro; Soobin is better now at his magic because he practices it almost every day. Con; it's been a month and Soobin hasn't showed up. He doesn't go here as himself and that is not good. A month for getting used to the barista's presence is more than enough. He cannot let himself used to it too much or he'd end up in Bunny-Human zone. Thinking about it even made Soobin wrinkled his forehead in disgust. Why does he sound like a furry.

He has been getting pets from Yeonjun that even the man always in his position where he can welcome Soobin. At certain time on some days, even before Soobin arrived, his bunny nose could smell the human from his distance. Soobin might not come every day to the cafe, but Yeonjun never fails to welcome him with his wide and adoring smile.

(The smile is resulted from the witch's willingness to be petted and tickled under his chin.)

One of his feet already steps forward when it's halted and he stands there with his stretched legs as his mind wanders. Luckily, Soobin is alone by himself.

It's safe to say, both of them are already used to each other's presence, yet Soobin is still hesitant to go in as himself in human form. Soobin might be an introvert, but he's usually not this bad with people. Only with the crush that he's pining over a month (or months) that he has problem with. Perhaps, it's because of this expectation of his that he wants everything to be perfect.

To begin with, Yeonjun is perfect, in his truthful and personal opinion. The man is good-looking with his charming personality. Do you know the charisma of popular people? Soobin got the similar vibe from his visits to the cafe from Yeonjun. He cannot lie to himself that it might intimidates him a little bit. And maybe, _just maybe_ , Soobin wants to impress him. But, he feels that being himself will not give any good impression to the other.

Soobin likes to keep things to himself and is comfortable to keep a tight circle. He might be known to a few people, those might even know him by his face only. He is not the popular kid that every student knows in his school. But, Soobin is okay with that. _Was_ okay with that, because he doesn't need others' approvals.

Yet, this. This crucial time. Soobin admits that he might need the charisma to connect with his crush better. To interact with him without this anxious feeling that he's making a fool of himself or taking the wrong signal that the other is interested in him. This time, Soobin is feeling bitter of himself that cannot function properly around other people.

Busy with his thoughts, Soobin doesn't hear the approaching footsteps behind him until it stops.

He almost yells, but still flinches and lifts both of his clenched hands to his face as his shoulder is tapped, "you coming in?" And a familiar voice that almost makes his heart drops to his stomach. That is Yeonjun's voice.

Wait. Wa-it. What? What?! Oh, **crap**. That's Yeonjun!

"Ah-uh." Soobin peeks behind his fists as he sees the other male is keeping his laughter in, "why are you laughing?" He asks, almost offended to be made fun of as he was having a crisis over himself.

"Your reaction is so priceless." Now, Yeonjun laughs. But, it's not the mocking laugh. It's the laugh that when people are truly amused of something without being mean. Soobin deflates a little bit. Right, Yeonjun is never mean to him whenever he visits. Well, not on his watch, at least.

"So?" After a few seconds between them, Yeonjun points to the cafe with the hand that has just been on Soobin's shoulder, "coming in?" He asks again, this time one of his eyebrows rises. The witch turns his head and looks at the cafe pensively, as if he's considering something a big deal. (To be honest, it **is** a big deal for Soobin.)

"I...." Soobin chews on his lower lip and opens his mouth to answer, "I guess, I should. Yeah. I mean, sure. Yeah."

Yeonjun nods (and the other males notes on how a smile blooms on the barista's face) as he leads Soobin to the cafe. He walks ahead, after that Soobin realizes something. He just interacted with Yeonjun. To top it off, he even agreed to come in while still debating on how to face his crush.

_Now, what?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's break this down, so you will understand it better.  
> 1\. Jungkook and Soobin have similar potential. They can transform into animals. However, Jungkook can change into any animals, while Soobin only can change into a bunny.  
> 2\. Jungkook's ability allows him to have some of human traits on his animal form. Such as, if he dyes his hair green, the top of the animal's head he's transformed into will also be like that. That's why Soobin can feel his abs and muscles even when Jungkook transforms.  
> 3\. Soobin only can change into a bunny and he's more sensitive towards animals' emotions. He can sense it better than Jungkook. However, when he changes into a bunny, he thinks like one. So, Soobin really has to keep himself in check or he will lose himself.
> 
> Another announcement; I think three chapters will not be enough to go into details about this story. Wish me luck guys that I can finish it. *chuckles wryly*

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is the story. It suddenly just popped up on my mind. Since, this is my first story, a constructive feedback is very welcomed and appreciated! Thank you!
> 
> More notes:  
> 1\. Jungkook is an animal-shifter, he can shift into anything. Soobin is a bit terrified of Jungkook because even in his animal form, he can feel Jungkook's abs and other muscles while appearing to be cute. The side effect of his magic is that Jungkook is always strong even though, he shifts into a small animal (like a cat or bunny.)  
> 2\. Huening Kai has an angel magic as mentioned. This magic allows people to think that he's harmless and shining brightly to others as the side effect. His main potential is the wings that grow on his back along with the control of his magic. At the beginning of it, every time he tried to conjure it, it felt hurt because the bones were cracking to adjust and bursting out of his back. Now, it hurts less and appears faster.


End file.
